My heart is not yours
by Rosy.Robin.Bitway
Summary: This happen in uncle Oscar's party. Gilbert wants to sleep with Oz, but... Characters too OOC! OzBert and OzAlice Also... TOO SHORT! Sorry... XS PD: I dunno own the pic!


_**Rosy: Hai! I wanna change a bit... And I decided to make a Pandora Hearts fanfic! WARNING: IT'S EXTREMELY SHORT! (IT'S MY FIRST PANDORA HEARTS FANFIC! SO NO FLAMES WITH THAT, PLEASE!) Mmm... Maybe is a OzBert (Gilbert X Oz one) and also OzAlice!**_

_**Robin: She don't own this characters!**_

_**Rosy: Yeah... Well, sorry for: CHARACTERS TOO OOC, EXTREMELY SHORT, VIOLENCE AND MORE THINGS! Just enjoy it!**_

* * *

After the uncle Oscar's party, we went to sleep. All were, yet, drunk. Oz went to his room, quieltly, trying to no awoke anyone. Sharon was on the sofa, Alice and Gil were on the floor. Xerxes was also sleeping, but ouside, in the balcony. Oz walked to his room, but...

"Young mister... " Gilbert was delirious. Oz freaked and said to Gilbert.

"Ahh! Gil, you shouldn't do that things!" Oz said to him. Gilbert just smile and then he blushed.

"I want to sleep with you... " He dropped into Oz's arms. Oz was surprised.

"You're still drunk... But it's OK!" He smiled. Then both went to Oz's room.

Oz told him to pass and he made room in his bed. "Gil, you can be here. Next to me!" He smiled. Gilbert was still blushed and he smiled too. "Thanks... Boku... Eto... I'm so happy!"

Then they went to bed toghether. Oz was turned, but suddenly he notice something warm at his back... It was Gilbert. He was hugging him.

"Young master... Boku... " Oz turned to him and put a finger on his mouth.

"You don't need to say anything, Gil!"

Gilbert started to cry. Oz hugged him. "Please, be quiet... "

"No... I can't! Because... You... Your feelings are to... "

Oz was shocked. "Wha-what?"

Gilbert pouted to him. "You love Alice, no? That stupid rabbit... "

Oz has no words. "Well... Yeees?" Gilbert grabbed his arms. He was still blushing and also a bit nervious for Oz's answer.

"Why... WHY!?" He cried to Oz. He was so sad and also furious (cause of the drinks). Oz pushed him.

"Gilbert! You don't need to shout! And also... Now I will go with Alice!"

That destroyed Gilbert's heart. "No... "

Oz got up and went outside.

"NO!" He cried and then chased Oz.

Oz was near Alice. Gibert stopped and saw the scene.

"Look, Gil... Sit down and watch the love of Alice and me!" After that, Oz kissed Alice.

Gilbert was furious. He pushed Oz from Alice and took his gun.

"I will KILL that dammit rabbit!"

Oz was paralized. "N-no, Gil!" Alice awoke.

"W-what? Meat? It's time for breackfast? Ugh?" She looked up and saw Gilbert's gun in her face. "EHH? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

Alice jumped up and she kicked Gilbert's leg. "AUCH! You!" He grabbed her neck, furious.

Alice smirked. "Hehe... You are doing it bad... " She pushed him and then she used her chain. She turned onto B-Rabbit. "Come on! You wanna fight?" She wento to him and they started fighting. Oz was getting nervious for moments.

"S-stop... " He said. But they continue fighting. Oz couldn't resist more. He was so scared, so he ran away. Gibert noticed that.

"Young master! Wait!" He pushed Alice and he pretend to ran after him but Alice grabbed his leg.

"Hehe... Let him go... Then he will return... For me, of course." Alice said, proudly.

Gilbert grabbed her neck again. "Why... WHY YOU DO THAT?"

Alice bit her lip. "Because I love Oz and also him... " She went near Gilbert's ear. "_He loves me..._" She whispered.

He was furious and started to hang Alice. "Ugh... O... K... Now my plan... " She closed her eyes and cried. "Oz! GILBERT IS GONNA TO KILL ME!"

Nothing happen.

Gilbert laughed. "Ha! You thing that my young master is gonna to protect you? Hehehe! Don't be- " He fainted.

Oz was besides him. He was with a stick in his hands. "Alice! Are you OK?"

Alice stared at him. "Oz... "She had tearfull eyes. "OZ!" She went to him and hugged him."I was so scared!"

Oz caressed her hair. "It's OK, Alice... "

Besides him, Alice was smirking. "_Hehe... The stupid will no disturb more..._"

* * *

_**Rosy: I promise I will do another longuer!**_

_**Robin: No, you won't.**_

_**Rosy: S-shut up... Weeell, for anything (mistakes and requests) only review or PM me! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Both: See you! ;D**_


End file.
